Gamer on Deck: A New Beginning
by massivegamer99
Summary: Sequel to Gamer on Deck. Sorry I had to remove ch.15 from Gamer on Deck, I put it on here though. Same description as Gamer on Deck.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 15

"Cody, this is weird." Zack said

"Yea, it is weird. I never thought that a hardened war veteran would pass out after a breakup." Cody replied

In front of them was a sight that Zack would laugh at if it wasn't Dawson on the floor of the Pavelow over his breakup with Rebecca. Having passed out after Rebecca broke up with him, Dawson had been lying there for hours on the ride back to the ship. ( Rebecca broke up with Dawson in a deleted part of CH.11 )

"Zack, he passed out because of a breakup. I know that I would end up like that if I broke up with Bailey." Cody said

"Well, we're back at the SS Tipton." Dawson said after waking up minutes after they arrived

"Zack, I'm heading back to the cabin with Crabtree and sending weapon data to the PS3 Moseby is going to use for the tournament here in a few days." Dawson said

The weapon Dawson picked was a MP5K Silenced and One Man Army Pro, Cold Blooded Pro, and Ninja Pro as his perks. Crabtree, however, chose an AK47 Grenade Launcher, and a Thumper, and Scavenger Pro, Danger Close Pro, and Sitrep Pro as his perks.

The war had devastated all of the new TF141 soldiers. It didn't affect Dawson at all, though. The good thing about wars, though, is that each of the 141 soldiers get to keep a Desert Eagle for protection.

"Dawson, there's something I need to do before I leave." Rebecca said before picking Dawson up on her shoulder

"What are you talking about?" Dawson asked

Before he could react Rebecca had thrown him overboard and he was plummeting towards the sea.

"Massivegamer, can you at least cause my power to activate, I'm about to hit the water!" Dawson said

As soon as Dawson had finished asking the author to activate his power, A pair of wings sprouted from his back and he flew back to the Sky Deck.

"Thank the Lord that I was able to reason with the author. He usually ignores me when I ask him to activate my power." Dawson said as he was flying back up to the Sky Deck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 16

"Now that Dawson's gone, I can live my life without any memory of him" Rebecca said after dropping Dawson overboard. A teen like her never understood life.

Without noticing the person with eagle's wings sprouted from their back behind her, Rebecca went back to her cabin and relaxed. As soon as Rebecca was in her cabin Zack and Cody met up with Dawson.

"Dawson, why are there eagle wings on your back?" Zack and Cody asked at the same time

"Just to clarify things, It all started when I was 13, skating the streets of my home town. I had been trying to set up the perfect line to skate for the past 6 hours so that me and my 5 friends could skate the perfect spot. It was a simple line going from the road by the courthouse down 4 massive hills and over 8 ramps down to a hill where I had built a landing ramp. The next day the newspaper had an article about what had happened. We had skated the line perfectly, but when we got to the guardrail we had to jump over everyone wiped out and went flying over the rail, landing on the ramp I built. Sadly enough, all but me and Reda, my friend who was filming us, had serious injuries because the wings had sprouted and I flew to the bottom of the ramp. All my friends vowed to never skate again." Dawson replied

"Wait, who the heck is Reda?" Zack asked

"I'll tell you later. First, I've got to make some calls." Dawson replied

Back at his cabin Dawson called Reda and asked him if he would come help with a few skate videos, which Reda replied to with a simple yes.

Heading back out to the Sky Deck to look for London, Dawson found her in her cabin. Luckily enough, Rebecca was nowhere to be seen.

"London, I need you to get rid of Rebecca." Dawson said

"Why do you want me to get rid of her?" London asked

"She threw me overboard!" Dawson replied

"I'll see what I can do." London said

Pleased with what he heard, Dawson slowly walked back to his cabin, quietly singing the song Undone by the band FFH( good song, by the way)

**I forgot to mention, Anonymous reviews are now accepted. That and updates might take a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 17

Dawson was relaxing on the Sky Deck, happy that London had come to an agreement, when Cody and Bailey decided to get a little payback for ruining their kiss by dumping 20 gallons of spoiled milk mixed with 3 week old mashed potatoes on him.

"Cody, Bailey, I know that it was you that did this." Dawson said after being covered by the mixture

"Dawson, why did Rebecca throw you overboard?" Travis asked

"Rebecca keeps saying that I kept ignoring her during the war, and that I was obsessed with catching Makarov. Now, involving the wings, You remember how me and Reda were the only ones not injured during the skateboarding accident when we were 13. Well, I had near died in an entirely different skateboarding accident. When I had met with God on my judgment day, God gave me another chance to live my life, and gave me the wings so that in a time of trouble, I would be safe." Dawson replied

"Dawson, do you know about the silly band craze?" Bailey asked once Dawson had calmed down

"Yea, I have 10 on right now" Dawson replied

"Well, I hear that Zack and Cody have 500 each. You want to go see if we can have some?" Bailey asked

"Sure" Dawson replied

5 minutes later Dawson walked out of Cody's cabin with 50 silly bandz on each of his wrists and both ankles.

"Man, I have got to stop wearing these things" Dawson muttered

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, I can't feel my legs or arms!' Dawson exclaimed

Collapsing to the floor Dawson continued to call for help until someone came to save him. That person, sadly enough, was Rebecca. After seeing Dawson lying there Rebecca decided to spit on and wipe her feet on him like an old rug.

"You deserve what's happened to you since you broke up with me" Rebecca said coldly

"Last time I checked, you dumped me" Dawson responded

**The silly band bit came from how I've been wearing them for a few days. 15-28 were typed before p.2 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 18

Still calling for help, Dawson was lying on the floor on the edge of consciousness.

"Great, I'm lying on the floor, both my arms and legs numb from a lack of oxygen, and I'm about to pass out. You know what, God might as well receive me as I am." Dawson muttered, his eyes growing weaker and slowly drifting out of consciousness

Sometime during the hours Dawson was unconscious someone had come and cut the silly bands loose and brought him to the ship's ER. All Dawson remembered was that he passed out in his cabin, and woke up in the ER.

A few hours later Dawson left the ER, hap that all that happened was that blood flow had slowed. Going back to his cabin to get his Airsoft gun for the upcoming Free-for-all on the Battlefield deck, which had been redone so that it had a forest look to it. Pulling out his M21 EBR Airsoft replica, his old Ghillie suit, his AK47 Airsoft replica with box ammo storage, his Desert Eagle Airsoft replica, and a duffle bag full of Airsoft BBs, Dawson went to the Battlefield deck to set up his sniping spot.

Airsoft pellets were flying through the air. Only one thought was going through Dawson's mind. The thought of victory. Looking through the thermal sights on his Airsoft sniper rifle Dawson proceeded to unload his 70 BB clip onto his enemies.

"Great, my sniper's jammed, looks like the perfect time to break out the AK." Dawson muttered

Jumping down from his perch in the tree tops, Dawson decided to use the spray-and-pray method of shooting onto his 8 enemies, pounding their bodies with the non-lethal barrage of 8mm BBs.

"Man, I can not believe it, Dawson beat us again. What, first paintball, now Airsoft. I never knew Dawson was this good." Josh said after the match was over, bruises all over his body from the 20 foot distance Dawson was away when he barraged them all

"Wait, I know a prank we can pull on Rebecca" Dawson said

Dawson proceeded to tell the group of 8 of his brilliant plan.

"Lets get it done!" John exclaimed

Moments later the group of 9 was outside Rebecca's cabin, loading their airsoft pistols. With a simple yet swift motion Dawson set a breaching charge on the door and set it to detonate in 30 seconds. BOOM!

**So, the only reason why these chapters are numbered as the wrong chapter number, the number is what chapter it is out of the set.**


End file.
